Shian
Shian is the pairing between Pretty Little Liars costars, Shay Mitchell and Ian Harding. They were close friends during their time on Pretty Little Liars and reamined close after the series ended. They often make Youtube videos together on Shay's channel. History Shay and Ian first met during the audition process for the ABC Family/''FreeForm'' series, Pretty Little Liars. They became friends and kept their friendship throughout the seasons. Shay and Ian had a long-standing scaring competition that took place on and offset, with Ian even scaring her during press interviews. After PLL wrapped, they stayed in contact and live within driving distance of one another. Notes and Trivia * Out of the main cast, Shay and Ian had the fewest one-on-one scenes together. * Ian has done seven videos on Shay's channel. ** They did MadLibs, where they did a few different stories. This was the first MadLibs video on Shay's channel. ** A special addition of Shay's Kitchen, where they cooked together for the first time and he showed her how to make Gratin. ** They talked about their Auditioning Experiences for Pretty Little Liars. They soon released a part two to this calling it After Pretty Little Liars Ends Pt. 2 ** They did a duel July Q&A. ** An egg-head challenge, which Ian was tricked into doing by Shay. Ian thought they were going to lunch or going to hang out. * When Ian first met Shay his first impression of her was, "sweet, witty, and devil". * Shay was the both the worst and best part of him working on PLL. The worst part was only because she always broke his concentration. * They could do scenes together because they couldn't stop laughing or focus long enough to finish a take. Shay even has small scars on her palms from where she dug her nails into her hand to stay focused. * Both ship Emison and Ezria. * Both agree that the theme song that describes their relationship is the Circus Song. Other options they thought of was the Addams Family theme song (even though they aren't a family), and Color Blind by Counting Crows. * Ian has stated several times that he is scared of Shay when she has a knife and doesn't like when she uses them in the kitchen. * He is one of the few people who calls her Shannen. * Shay told him she was pregnant via a text message. He later did a pregnancy Mukbang with her for her channel. Multimedia Gallery Shian3.jpg 10177429 711399268917621 1078377813531617579 n.jpg shay and ian cooking.JPG 3b9821ae72b745e14286f1136a119b17.jpg 9fca603c0e648ad1be92936839ec188d--ian-harding-shay-mitchell.jpg 120e818fb1e28bfc9707819bd754ea2a--family-tv-ian-harding.jpg 71783118ee3711e193de22000a1c8656_7.jpg 492412850.jpg dianna-ashley-shay-ian-glaad-awards-02.jpg downloadhgjjk;.jpg ian-shay-life-newsies.jpg largexianxshay.jpg maxresdefaultianxshay.jpg pll-ian-harding-wishes-shay-mitchell-happy-birthday.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-Ian-Harding-Shay-Mitchell-750x522-1469631542.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-08-19-at-10.38.33-AM.png shaywithian.jpg shay-mitchell-ian-harding-dogs-pll-bts-7x05-7x06.jpg shay-mitchell-ian-harding-pll-bts-6x05.jpg w310__jpeg-834108786654572452.jpg w310__jpeg-2165829144341820796.jpg 9cd8bbc6687fd964d9dd4eb9aef390cc.jpg 755a28ac29e3d157c15b2d6c8ea642e5.jpg 2080d1ac792469cf7bea0285cc5fa78a--ian-harding-shay-mitchell.jpg 492406778.jpg 492408164.jpg asudhksg.JPG Capturexiabjd.JPG d7ddf7b310336c09807cd14fbf14f0ee--music-tv-ezra-fitz.jpg dhsjdhgfgh.JPG ian-harding-shay-mitchell-odd-birds-book-tour-pll.jpg ianxshay1.JPG imagesianxshay.jpg selfie ianxshay.JPG w310_222733810.jpg Videos Shay Mitchell - My Day My Life Ian Harding and Shay Mitchell Ustream after Halloween Episode Ian Harding and Shay Mitchell Live Chat 08 27 2012 Shay Mitchell & Ian Harding - Get Ready For Pretty Little Liars Mid Season Finale Shay Mitchell and Ian Harding on PLLayWithShay 01 08 2013 Ian Harding on "Immediately Afterlife" with Shay Mitchell Cast of Pretty Little Liars Presents Award to Days of Our Lives at the glaadawards Navigational Category:Real Life Pairings Category:Article stubs Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars Actors